Guardian Fairy
by Alpha Dragonis
Summary: A human is chosen to help save the world... By going away to a place he knows nothing about and it isn't long until he gets swept into the misadventures of Fairy Tail. There is just one problem. It isn't Magic - it's a Forme Change! Possible OCxErza. Or OCxErzaxMira in the future.
1. I'm the WHAT?

**A/N - Hello everyone, my name is Alpha Dragonis. I decided to write this story after coming up with the idea for it. I only hope that you read this and favourite it. I've never even tried something like this, so feedback and constructive criticism is welcome - any flames and trolling... We'll see. It might end up pairing my OC with Erza. Of course there will be NaLu in it as well. The adventure in Fairy Tail will begin next chapter - for now enjoy how my character ends up in Fiore.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Satoshi Tajiri (and Nintendo) respectively.**

**Introduction - I'm the WHAT?!**

It was a quiet day in Lumiose City and people were busy having fun, playing with their Pokemon, getting their Furfrou a new trim, touring the sights and just relaxing at a cafe. One such person was Rex Vermend - a tall trainer who was 18 years of age and wore a long dark blue jacket on top of a light yellow shirt with the Mega Evolution symbol in it dark colours. He wore a pair of dark jeans and beige roller-skate shoes.

Rex took another sip of his coffee and looked out as a person skated by in an attempt to perform some sort of trick. The skater jumped up and attempted to skate on the side of a building but could only do so for a couple of seconds and landed very hastily on the floor again. Several other skaters who were probably his friends laughed at the scene before him.

Rex smiled and took another sip of his coffee. "Alright Greninja - you can stop that." He said without looking up. The aforementioned Ninja Pokemon quietly stepped down from above and relaxed in the other seat. It looked out of place but Rex wasn't worried about that. What he was worried about was losing Greninja as he was his first pokemon. Rex smiled, but his eyes weren't smiling as well. He remembered when he got his partner nearly 6 years ago at a DayCare with his guardians and that a Froakie was left over.

Rex had decided to adopt the Froakie because it was a lot like him and resolved to make a better future for the both of them and become a strong trainer. Since that day - Rex has never looked back at that vow or answered the question: "Have I done that?" Instead, he devoted himself to travelling across the regions and seeing all sorts of pokemon.

After finishing his coffee Rex stood up. Greninja looked on mildly surprised but got up as well. "Come on Greninja. Let's get going." He said firmly and began walking down North Boulevard, wondering what to do. _Maybe I should visit the three star restaurant in this city and order a battle platter which is supposedly very spicy_. He thought.

Rex happened to look down a side alley and saw the shadow of a strange pokemon flit away suddenly - one that Rex couldn't identify. Greninja also looked down and gave a slight nod, he had seen the mysterious pokemon as well and was curious. "Okay Greninja. Let's take a look and see what exactly is that pokemon." He suggested and Greninja nodded once in agreement.

They went down the alley and once again saw a shadow darting away. It was a pokemon levitating, so there was little doubt that it was either a ghost or psychic pokemon since it had no notable wings. Normally a side alley would stop at a dead end and the trainer would turn back - but not today since there, standing right in front of them was probably the weirdest and most eccentric looking door they had ever seen. It was a white door with a gold pattern around the edge and a knob to match. If that wasn't weird enough it gave off a strange aura that felt like a command.

Greninja growled when he saw the door, and he didn't trust it to lead somewhere dangerous. "I don't think it's going to attack us Greninja. I can understand your concern - but there is nothing about the door that sees or feels dangerous." Rex pointed out and Greninja hesitated for a moment, still uncertain about it. "Come on. What's the worst that could happen?" He asked innocently.

Greninja gave him the benefit of the doubt and a slight nod to show that he would go along with him. Rex smiled and opened the door.

He gasped.

On the other side there was a massive white space with a light beige pathway that lead to a deep blue door with silver engravings. The sky was mass of light/neon/metallic bright colours that were stunning and at the same time eerily silent. Greninja tensed, as if he expected trouble but there didn't seem to be anybody else there. Cautiously they stepped through and the door slammed shut then disappeared. Rex turned around and swore. Behind him the door had vanished and there was a ledge that lead to nothing. Or a long painful drop.

"I really hope this isn't some kind of joke." Rex said nervously and began walking towards the door followed by Greninja who wasn't at ease either with this and also continued as there was no alternative. When he put his hand on the second doorknob, Rex turned to Greninja and asked "Are you ready?"

Greninja replied with a single nod and Rex opened the door. They both let out a gasp as they saw that they were on top of a big mountain like area on a big shiny cream platform that radiated an aura of authority. To top it all off there were several pokemon there. Three of them looked similar with mainly blue bodies but one was also yellow, another blue and the last one pink. It took the pair of them to realize that the pink pokemon looked exactly like the shadow they saw earlier.

"So you've finally come - Rex Vermend. I was hoping that you would." The pink one said in a young voice. "I am Mesprit, this is Uxie and that is Azelf." Mesprit introduced herself.

"Before I go crazy can someone tell me JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Rex said, his voice getting louder and panicky. Those names... He'd heard them before but where?

"Calm down. We aren't here to hurt you. In fact, we need your help." Azelf explained quickly whilst shooting a glare at Mesprit. "My apologies for Mesprit, she can be overly dramatic at times."

"What?" Rex was dumbfounded and confused. I know those names. Why can't I remember the-! It then dawned on him and he began to tremble on the spot.

"Now look at what you've done here, Shakespeare! You've scared him to death!" Azelf snapped at Mesprit.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Azelf. I haven't done anything. If you hadn't butted in like that..." Mesprit retorted.

"Enough! Could you please spot this squabbling and get straight to the point!" Uxie interjected and it quickly descended into a three way argument between the Lake trio. Rex stopped trembling and couldn't believe that they were getting into an argument over... Whatever the heck it was they were arguing over.

"For Arceus' sake you three! Can you ever grow up?!" A deeper voice thundered, silencing the Lake trio. Uxie was the only one who wasn't startled by this shouted but looked apprehensively as a white line appeared in front of them and it split to reveal a large portal. Through that portal came two pokemon. A blue quadruped and a pink biped pokemon. The blue one had a long head and a bright shining diamond on his chest. Meanwhile the pink one had two shining pearls - one on each shoulder.

If Rex wasn't scared earlier he was now. He fell forward in a position that looked like he was bowing and Greninja followed suit. "P-please don't eat me!" Rex begged, still trembling. "I confess! I used Greninja's tongue to clean the dishes when he was asleep!" Greninja jumped up in shock and glared at Rex, having somehow ignored the presence of everyone else.

They both looked on amusement and the pink one (Palkia) said, "Whilst that is highly amusing, like they said we need your help. Urgently." Rex stood up and merely looked on. "Arceus is dying and He has told us that you and only you can inherit the power of the plates."

"Why me?" Rex asked, completely baffled.

"Hah! Uxie you owe me 10,000 Pokedollars!" Azelf said, smirking at Uxie who groaned.

"Two reasons. One - you have a pure heart and the other is that your body can handle the transfer of power." Palkia explained. "The reason we decided to choose a human is because the last time it happened... Well, let's just say 3000 years ago was a tricky business for both me and Dialga. To make things worse, Xerneas and Yveltal got involved. That was not a pretty sight." The huge legendary admitted - sweatdropping slightly.

"You were responsible for that?" Rex asked in disbelief.

"Indirectly. We sent the power there 3005 years ago and it waned a bit - obviously not enough." Dialga said nervously. "Getting back on topic - another reason we chose is because I had a dream of a dark future if we were to bury it somewhere else. Considering the progress that humans have made, I can only dread what might happen." He shuddered.

"O... K..." Rex agreed slowly, not wanting to imagine what a weapon on that scale would do. It then occurred to him, "Hang on. How does this work? How exactly do I inherit the power of the plates?"

"It's simpler than it sounds, but we can't transfer everything at once otherwise you would die." Uxie said. "So, we decided that you'll start off with 5 plates. Some will be unlocked as you get stronger, others you will have to find. They could be anywhere and when you get close to one you'll feel it Rex. You'll also react according to the type your currently using. If the attack type cannot be distinguished then it'll do regular damage."

"Seems fair." Rex acknowledged with a nod once he understood that.

"Now _you_ owe _me_ 20,000 Pokedollars Uxie!" Mesprit said, delighted. Uxie began crying in despair. Those two are hopeless.

"What is with your newfound obsession with gambling you three? We have work to do." Dialga said, irritated by their childish behaviour. Uxie stopped and nodded then the three of them formed a triangle around Rex, who returned Greninja to his Pokeball. A light glowed golden and a circle formed that resembled the chest ring surrounding Arceus. Rex felt something surge through him. Is this what they were talking about?

"This is just the start to let Him know we're ready. He should be arriving soon." Palkia said. As if on cue a golden circle rippled the air and a strange quadruped pokemon came through leaving rainbow ribbons trailing in the air for a few seconds. This had to be Arceus and Rex began to tremble in awe at the sight of the Alpha Pokemon.

"Is this the person you have chosen Dialga, Palkia?" Arceus asked to each of them in turn. He sounded frail and weak, as if he could drop dead at a moments notice yet somehow had the strength to carry on. "Good, now then you must pick five types to start off with. The rest will be up to you."

"Hold up! Where the hell am I going?" Rex said and Arceus quickly turned to Palkia.

"You forgot to tell him?!" Arceus boomed and Palkia flinched at the loudness of it.

"Uh, no I was just waiting for the right time." Palkia said, lying through his mouth. "Very well, I'll tell you. The place where you're going is somewhere your newfound power can easily fit in. In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail." Palkia concluded dramatically.

"Do you realize that sounds like the intro narration for a show?" Rex said raising an eyebrow, but that comment went unchallenged.

"One more thing. Depending on the plates you currently use you can assume the form of a Legendary. In essence you'll look like a hybrid of a human and said Legendary. However, it does use up more stamina than normal, so don't push yourself too much." Arceus advised. "Now then, choose the five types that you'll start with."

Rex nodded as a serious look crossed his face. "Okay. I choose Fire, Water, Electric, Fighting and Flying." The power coming from the light surged and was mixed in with red, blue, yellow, light blue, and maroon. He could feel physical and mental change happening. Memories of 1000s of years flashed through his mind. If it weren't for the outside force controlling them then he would've been scorched, frozen and goodness knows what else.

So this is the power held inside the plate. Amazing. Rex thought as a portal opened up beneath him. It then hit him that he was in midair and could vaguely make out the wish of good luck that came across Arceus' lips and merely nodded. Then it stopped and he fell through it and to a place known as Hargeon Town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah guys. That was the first chapter of Guardian Fairy! Hope you enjoyed reading it. If you want to read more then please follow and/or favourite this story and leave a review.**

**Next Time - The Cat, the Dragon and the Zodiac**

**After finding himself in a strange world, Rex gets caught up in a plot involving a slave ship. To make matters more unbelievable a talking cat, a human who was raised by a dragon and a spirit of the Zodiac or two are involved. And just how can he convince Fairy Tail that it isn't magic he uses?**


	2. Macao Arc

**And now onto chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Satoshi Tajiri (and Nintendo) respectively. I only own my character and the idea.**

**The Cat, the Dragon and the Zodiac**

Rex woke up and found himself on a train at a station. A sign said Hargeon Station. He made to get out and noticed a group of two people and a cat.

"Is he all right?" The conductor asked. The other man was lying down and wasn't looking very well. He had salmon pink hair and wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat along with white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf around his neck. The boy also carried a rolled up comforter and his name is Natsu Dragneel.

"Aye. He's always like this." Rex looked startled because, unless he was mistaken, it was the cat who had talked. A blue cat with a white underbelly and really big black eyes. He also carried a small bag and his name is Happy.

Rex ignored the scene and chose to exit the train. Outside, he looked around, not sure where to find the nearest map of Fiore. In fact he didn't know where the nearest magic shop was. _I'll look round the town for an hour or two then ask for directions._ Rex thought and saw Happy chasing after Natsu. He chuckled at the sight and began walking.

It didn't take long for him to come across something odd. Girls were running past him in their groups of three or four and looking as if they were in love. "He's here! Salamander is here!" They cried. Salamander a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky dark blue hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He has a strange mark that looked like a curved X on his forehead. Salamander also wore a dark blue robe and also wore a couple of rings on his fingers.

At the center of this group was nervous looking blonde who looked nervous and Rex moved several girls. At the same time, Natsu and Happy burst through saying "Igneel! Igne - You're not Igneel." He then proceeded to be beaten up by the girls. The blonde girl snapped out of her trance.

"I'm Salamander. Perhaps you've heard of me." Salamander said to Rex with what was supposed to be a charismatic smile.

"Uh... Who are you?" Rex asked and now it was his turn to be beaten up by a bunch of girls.

"How disrespectful!" "Yeah! Salamander is a famous and really cool wizard!" "Talk about uncool!"

Salamander merely laughed and it really got on Rex's nerves. "Calm down ladies. There's plenty of me to go round. After all, the boy didn't mean it. Here." He conjured a flame and wrote his signature on a board. "For you."

"So generous!" They squealed. The blonde girl, Lucy, was the only one who didn't squeal. Rex stared at the signature for a minute and handed it to Natsu. "Do you want it?" He asked and the death glares started to appear. Natsu stared at it for a minute and handed it back.

"No thanks." He said and turned to go. The screams of anger and yelps of disbelief as they proceeded to almost literally tear them to pieces and throw them out. Happy seemed to be the only one who wasn't hurt and he walked over.

"It wasn't him." Happy commented.

Salamander smiled. "I appreciate you admiration ladies, but now I have to do some errands. You're all welcome to my boat party however." He said and left on a trail of fire. Lucy stood next to the pair of them and Happy looked on.

She took the three of them to a restaurant and Rex heard his stomach growl and then he realized how hungry he was. Inside Natsu and Happy ate ferociously at a rate some thought unbelieveable. Rex took his time, but appeared to be eating a lot as well.

"So let me get this straight, Lucy. Salamander was wearing a Charm Ring, which was outlawed, meaning he went through plenty of trouble to get it and our accidental interference broke it. To top it all off, you're a Mage hoping to join a guild?" Rex summarized.

Lucy nodded and smiled at the last part. "That's right! It isn't easy to get in, but I know I can get in! After all, I'm a strong wizard for my line of Magic. What was with that name anyway, uh... Igneel?"

"Ib's bhe bame bob bumbone b'm boobing bor." Natsu said and he swallowed his food.

"Yup, yup!" Happy chimed, eating a fish.

"A person?" Rex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. He's a dragon." Natsu remarked offhandedly. Rex's jaw dropped and Lucy recoiled from shock.

"Seriously? But they are hard to find. Almost impossible!" She pointed out. "Besides, why would a great big dragon hang around town?"

"Ya know, I never thought about that." Natsu admitted. When Lucy put the money bills on the table Rex inspected one and made note of the local currency - Jewels - and Natsu and Happy fell to the floor, thanking Lucy.

"That really isn't necessary!" She exclaimed, embarrassed by their behaviour.

Later Lucy was reading through Sorcerer Weekly staring at the pages with pictures of Mirajane Strauss who was a frequent model for the magazine and happened to be a member of a guild called Fairy Tail, who had also been in reports of collateral damage. "Ha ha ha! They are unbelieveable! Now they destroyed seven private homes although they destroyed the Devon Thief home. But that is what makes Fairy Tail great and why I'll join them! They're the best!"

"Did I hear that you want to join Fairy Tail?" Salamander popped out of the bushes and had been eavesdropping.

"Hold it! You're using Charm Magic. It won't work on those who are aware of it!" Lucy said shrewdly and Salamander sighed.

"You're very perceptive. Such a shame though. I can get you in to Fairy Tail." He remarked offhandedly but looked surprised and Lucy hovered between love and Lucy.

"Really?" Lucy blurted out and fell under the Charm Spell.

"Have you heard of Salamander from Fairy Tail?" Salamander asked, smile widening.

Lucy felt her heart skipped a beat. "You are **THE Salamander?!**"

"Of course. Just turn up at my boat party and I can help you." Salamander said before disappearing in a flash of purple fire.

Once he vanished, Lucy fumed at the fact that she had fallen for charm but that was forgotten since Salamander had promised to help her join Fairy Tail. Unbeknownst to either of them, Rex had been eavesdropping as well, even if it was completely by accident. He moved carefully and decided to actually get a good look at himself in a nearby fountain.

Rex now had shoulder length hair which was mainly white, save for a couple of golden locks at the front. His eyes were now green and wore a small diamond shaped earring on both ears. His clothes now consisted of a somewhat flamboyant white, golden lined coat and a light green shirt underneath accompanied by a red tie. Rex had a black and gold belt which held up his white trousers and had a pair of gold, white and red shoes to match.

"Cool." He said simply. "I don't trust that Salamander guy. I'll investigate his little party."

* * *

><p>Happy: And then...<p>

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and on Salamander's boat there was a party with all the girls from earlier attending. Lucy was wearing a maroon coloured dress and black shoes that looked very elegant.<p>

"You look stunning, my dear. How about a drink?" Bora said pouring some wine and then using Telekinesis to levitate some drops of liquid and Lucy began to feel sleepy. She then noticed another ring that had a crescent moon on it. It was Sleep Magic and she snapped back to reality.

"Hold on. Why are you using a Sleep Ring when you promised that I would join Fairy Tail?" She asked and Salamander smirked.

"Perhaps you're too perceptive." Salamander chuckled and two pairs of hands grabbed her arms. She looked round startled and saw that his men were carrying unconscious girls.

"What is this?" Lucy asked and was getting angry.

"My merchandise. You too." Salamander said then slapped her hand which held her Celestial Spirit Keys. "So you're a Celestial Wizard? No matter, they are of no use to me since you're contracted to them." They fell into the water.

"You... You're the worst Mage ever!" Lucy shouted and Salamander prepared to brand her with a mark to show she was a slave. Then Happy and Natsu crashed through the roof, after a moment the latter slumped against the wall and groaned something about moving.

"Talk about anti climatic!" Lucy burst out, unimpressed. She then felt the weight on her arms lift as two men were sent sprawling. The man had dark skin, brown eyes and short spiky blonde hair to contrast. He wore a sleeveless light grey jacket and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also wore a pair of baggy orange jeans with a green/blue stripe on each side and didn't wear shoes or socks.

"Tch! Natsu you flaming idiot!" The man said to the pink haired wizard and Lucy recognised it as the same voice coming from the white haired person she encountered along with Natsu and Happy. _No way! They cannot be the same person, can they? _She thought.

"Happy, how can you fly?!" Lucy yelled as she saw the cat fly. Happy wasted no time and grabbed Lucy.

"We can talk about that later Lucy." Happy said and began flying away. Salamander cried out and sent a large purple flame towards them and missed.

"Wait a second, what about Natsu?" Lucy called out.

"I can't carry two people. Rex can help Natsu." Happy explained.

_I don't believe it! They are the same person!_ Lucy thought in shock.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Happy called out her name. "I'm almost out of Magic."

"Wait a second!" Lucy cried out and they both fell into the water. She spotted her Celestial Keys at the bottom and an idea quickly formed in her head. She dived and swam down then searched through her Keys until she saw a Gold Key with a strange symbol on it. The Key of Aquarius. Happy looked on curiously.

"**Open: Gate of the Water Bearer - Aquarius!**"

She inserted the Key into the water and there was a golden glow in the water. Floating in the air there was what appeared to be a mermaid with long light blue hair and held a vase. Aquarius was not looking too happy and appeared to be having a case of bad attitude.

"WOOOAH!" Happy said, amazed at how she summoned a giant fish.

"Tch!"

"Don't 'Tch!' me! Now hurry up and get the ship on shore." Lucy said, irritated by her attitude.

Aquarius had other ideas and gave her a death glare. "Don't ever lose my Key again!" She said in a threatening tone and scared the two of them.

"I'm sorry! I'll be sure to keep it safe from now on!" Lucy cried and Aquarius faced the harbour then let loose with her vase and sent a Giant Wave of water towards the ship. Somehow she managed to catch Lucy and Happy in the wave as well.

Meanwhile back on the ship Rex carried Natsu and also tried to avoid Salamanders attacks. "What sort of weakness is motion sickness?!" He complained and Natsu couldn't reply.

"**Prominence Typhoon!**" Salamander shouted and formed a Magic Seal. He then sent a strange purpled coloured spiral of flame towards the pair and Rex jumped forwards towards the front of the ship.

"Ack!" Rex said as he felt the weight of Natsu on him. "How much did you eat at that restaurant?! And why aren't you fat?!" He asked rhetorically, then felt and heard a rumble from the water. _Do not look. Whatever you do, DO NOT LOOK!_ Rex thought to himself and looked.

"...mother." Was all he could say before the Giant Wave hit the boat and sent it crashing into the harbour, turning it on its side and destroying most of the deck. The girls that had been seduced were coming to their senses and ran away. Lucy and Happy were 5 feet away and the blonde Celestial wizard wasn't happy with Aquarius.

"Why did you wash me up?!" She fumed.

"It's not my fault. You were stupid enough to get caught up. And don't call me for another week okay? I'm going on a date with my _boyfriend_." Aquarius replied, smirking at the last word before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

"You don't have to brag about it!" Lucy fumed.

"That's much better." Natsu groaned and glared at Salamander. "So you're supposed to be from Fairy Tail, huh? Then how come I don't recognize your face? I WANT TO GET A CLOSER LOOK!" He shouted and revealed a tattoo mark. It looked like a half-heart that was on fire.

One of his minions trembled in fear. "Bora-san! It's the real deal!" He shouted.

"Don't call me that!" Bora snapped and turned back fearfully.

"Ah! I know that name. Bora was once a member of the Titan Nose Guild until he was caught stealing using his magic. Then he was kicked out and given the name Bora of Prominence." Happy chimed in, glaring at Bora as he remembered.

"Bora, huh? I don't care if you are a bastard or a good person. NEVER. IMITATE. FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu roared. Several henchman rushed forward. But they were stopped by Rex, still using the power of the Fist Plate.

"**Force Palm!**" He cried and swiftly smacked two aside by thrusting his palm against their stomach, which sent them flying. "**Aura Sphere!**" Two blue orbs with a swirling vortex appear and Rex threw them at two groups of minions, subduing them.

Natsu brushed aside another pair with his bare hands, glaring at Bora.

"Fool! **Red Skull!**" Bora said and a Magic Seal appeared above his head and a large, bright reddish purple ball of fire appeared and sent it straight at Natsu who didn't flinch.

"No!" Lucy cried but Happy stopped her by using his wings and a fierce expression crossed his face.

The ball of fire exploded and Bora smirked. Rex panicked then raised an eyebrow. The sounds of someone eating made them stare at Natsu. "Fire doesn't work on him." Happy explained and true enough, it was Natsu eating the flames.

"You call this fire? This has to be the most disgusting fire I've tasted. Still, thanks for the meal." Natsu smiled, smacking his fists together. "I'm all fired up! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" A fiery red Magic Seal appeared and Natsu cupped both hands around his month like he was blowing a trumpet and a torrent of fire burst forth burning every one of Bora's minions. The wizard avoided the attack but wasn't out of it just yet.

"Don't run away!" Rex said, angered and in hot pursuit.

"**Hell Prominence!**" Bora cried out and fired a red laser at Rex.

"**Detect!**" Rex replied and his right eye flashed white, protecting him from any damage. The beam hit and engulfed Rex in a column of purple-red fire. Bora smirked, then his jaw dropped as he saw that Rex was unharmed. His right arm glowed white and jumped towards Bora. Then Rex preformed a Sky Uppercut, sending him flying in the air and next to Natsu, who had just finished going overboard.

"Heh!" He smirked and Lucy was quaking in her boots.

"Why are you celebrating Natsu? We have a slight problem here!" Rex pointed out as the army came to arrest them.

"Come on!" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy. "Yah wanna become a member of Fairy Tail, don't yah?" Lucy smiled.

"I'm coming too, seeing as I don't have anywhere to go." Rex said and began running alongside them.

* * *

><p>Happy: Here's what happened next!<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall the following day. The Guild Hall stood a few metres tall and was made out of wood. There was a big banner with the Fairy Tail guild mark on it right and it said "Fairy Tail" above the gate.<p>

"Woooow! I can't believe I'm going to actually join Fairy Tail!" Lucy squealed with excitement.

"I thought the Guild Hall would be bigger than this, considering what I've heard about this Guild." Rex admitted but wondered why Fairy Tail was known as one of the strongest Guilds in Fiore. When they entered they saw wooden tables with chairs and a bar. The bartender was a beautiful woman with white hair and simple long dress. This was Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tails poster girl who featured on Sorcerer Weekly.

"Amazing! Who knew that Mirajane also worked at Fairy Tail!" Lucy gasped in shock. However, Rex looked at Natsu.

"I'm back!" He announced then ran furiously towards another member before kicking him in the face. "You bone head! That rumor was a fake!"

"Hey, it was just a rumor! All I did was pass it on! And you had to go overboard with your Fire Dragon's Roar!" Said member protested and the two of them began to argue, which quickly became a fight.

Another, eager and smoother voice cut across. "So Natsu's finally back, huh?" It came from a male wizard who had spiky, dark blue hair and wore a necklace with a small sword in a stone attached to it. He seemed to wear nothing else on the upper half of his body. On the lower half, the wizard wore black jeans held up by a brown belt and had black shoes to match. His name is Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray... Put some clothes on." A female said and was drinking from a barrel. She had dark brown hair and didn't wear much aside from a blue bra and a pair of short pants along with a pair of high heeled sandals. She also carried what appeared to be a deck of cards and kept them away from her barrel. This wizard is called Cana Alberona.

"Ah crap!" Gray cried out and began searching for them.

"A real man would use his bare hands." A deeper voice said from behind. This person was taller than most and dwarfed most if not everybody present. He had spiky white hair and wore a long black jacket with the kanji for "the greatest" on the back in white. A scar ran up the right side of his face across his eye and wore a pair of dark blue pants and some form of sandals. He was known as Elfman Strauss.

"Shut up!" Natsu and Grey both yelled, sending him flying with a single punch.

Another male wizard got hurt. He was sitting down with a pair of girls and had orange hair. His eyes were cloaked by a pair of blue sunglasses and also wore a distinctive lime green jacket. His name was Loke. "Talk about an annoyance. Excuse me ladies." He said and began to fight as well.

A wine bottle hit Mirajane on the head and she fell down. "Shouldn't you stop them?!" Lucy cried out in shock.

"There isn't much point. Besides, this sort of thing happens frequently." Mirajane said and her right eye twitched.

"AAH!" Grey yelled as Natsu stole his underwear. This meant that he was now completely naked. "Give it back flame brain!"

_Oh shit!_ Rex thought and looked away. Lucy was behind Grey and blushed a deep panicky red.

"Heh!" Natsu smirked, and Grey stood up and turned to Lucy. "Can I please borrow your underwear?" The raven haired man asked casually.

"I'm not loaning out underwear!" Lucy said, punching Grey in the face. He got up and raced towards Natsu.

"Quit fighting now! Can't a girl drink in peace?!" Cana shouted, getting irritated. When no one took notice she held up a glowing card. "Alright, since you won't listen - I'll force you to shut up!"

"A real man wouldn't drag others into this!" Elfman shouted, but he meant his sister specifically. A Magic Seal appeared in front of his arms. Loke twisted a ring and it glowed golden. Gray placed a fist on the palm of his other hand and a shiny blue seal appeared and Natsu held two flaming fists, ready to attack anyone who went for him.

"Magic?" Mirajane said nervously. "This could get complicated." Rex sweatdropped.

"**That's enough!**" A harsh deep voice thundered. A giant black shadow stopped the participants from using Magic and most of the wizards ceased fighting. "**You dolts, you'll destroy the Guild Hall at this rate!**"

"Haha! Look at all you cowards running away from me, I'm the best! I'm- oof!" Natsu didn't finish as a giant foot floored him.

"There you are Master! I didn't see you!" Mirajane commented.

Rex had jumped into Lucy arms and they exchanged an odd look. Then Lucy dropped him suddenly and Rex looked at the Guild Master who had shrunken down to his normal size. He was actually a small person with an odd blue and orange hat. He also wore a jacket that matched his hat on top of a white shirt with the guild mark on in black.

"Hello." Master Makarov said in a gentle, caring voice. Then he jumped up to the second floor and looked down at everyone before he burst out in frustration. "Look at this!" He held up a stack of papers. "Never ending complaints from the Magic Council! Cana! Not only did you falsely claim that liquor as expenses you also sent the bill to the Council! Elfman! I have been informed about how you assaulted your escort!" He continued to scold the rest of the Guild and the trio of wizards in particular looked guilty. "Gray, although you sucessfully carried out your job you walked around the town completely naked and stole a pair of underwear! However..." Makarov suddenly smiled and the set the paper alight then threw it down. Natsu jumped up eagerly and began eating the fire.

"I say fiddlesticks to the Council and their rules! Magic itself is unreasonable, and from that is where reasoning is born! With these rules your Magic will have no way of growing! Do not be afraid of those higher up, and let you Magic continue to grow in your way. Only you are one with your magic which flows with you. Remember this well and that is why Fairy Tail is number one!" Makarov said, much to the delight of everyone present and the guild cheered.

Lucy and Rex later received their Guild marks courtesy of Mirajane. Lucy had a pink mark on the back of her left hand whilst Rex had a yellow mark on the left side of his neck. The former took time to admire her guild mark. "It isn't this cool?!" She said, absolutely amazed by the sight.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu said unimpressed. Happy was eating a fish contently.

"So Rex, where do you come from?" Makarov asked curiously.

Several other wizards had gathered around, including a distinct fat wizard named Reedus Jonah who happened to be a painter, and Team Shadow Gear. Gray and Elfman had also come in to find out more about this new member.

"Heh, let's just stay that the Kalos region is a very long way away from Fiore." Rex replied in a raised voice, catching the attention of most of the people present in the guild. "In fact..."

"I'm from another world."

The silence that followed was broken by Gray, Elfman and Natsu laughing. "Gray, clothes." Rex said nonchalantly. The mage stopped laughing and once more began searching for his clothes.

"You seem unnaturally calm. Can you explain more?" Makarov said, startled but still curious. Rex nodded and started by describing how his world was different - it had no magic and was populated with creatures known as Pokemon, then moved on to where they were and briefly mentioning the Legendary Pokemon.

Once that was done he got out a map and showed the wizards each region from Kanto to Kalos, including the regions of Fiore (which caused some confusion at first), Almia, Oblivion and Orre. Then he told them about how Trainers like him worked with pokemon, the breeders, the general works including the Elite Four amnd the champion.

Then he moved on to how he ended up here and the meeting with the guardians of space and time and his acquirement of the plates, but left out some key information. Some of the wizards like Lucy, whose spirits came from another world, understood immediately and others like Makarov were just smart. The rest had it simplified.

"How many do you have?" Gray asked.

"5 for now. Fighting, Flying, Water, Fire and Electric." Rex said, thinking for a moment. A grin spread over Natsu's face.

"Can you show me one of your Pokemon?" Levy asked. She was a blue haired wizard who used a form of Letter Magic known as Solid Script. Beside her were Droy and Jet. Droy had black hair done in an unusual hairstyle and used Plant Magic. Jet had orange hair and wore a distinctive hat and used High Speed.

"Sure. Make some space first." Rex said and took out a strange red and white ball that was divided by a black line and had a small button on it. All of the guild members looked on in curious anticipation. Even Happy was looking on in awe.

"Alright Greninja, we're here!" Rex said loudly and threw it the air. It popped open and a white light burst out. The moment it made contact with the floor it instantaneously took shape and the light disappeared, revealing the Ninja Pokemon - who looked around and observed his surroundings. There was silence for several minutes, which was then broken by Natsu.

"That's supposed to be a Pokemon?" Natsu asked, unimpressed. Greninja growled in response and glared at him.

"It may look unimpressive, but looks can be deceiving Natsu." Rex said and Greninja launched forwards, using Acrobatics on Natsu, inflicting double damage since he didn't have an item and also left several afterimages.

"Amazing! So fast and manly!" Elfman remarked chuckling. The other members looked on in surprise.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Natsu roared and made for Greninja who dodged and landed without so much as a sound being produced. Natsu eventually wore himself out and had to lie on a bench.

"Return." Rex said holding out the Pokeball. Greninja disappeared in a flash of red light that returned to the ball. Another silence followed, this time broken by Happy.

"Cool! They're just like Lucy's spirits!" He said with admiration in his eyes.

"They're nothing like Aquarius you cat!" Lucy burst out in anger.

Rex shrugged and saw that Natsu had gotten up again and had a determined expression and was also pointing at him.

"Fight me Rex!" He demanded and a fist roared in agreement.

Rex was taken aback by this statement. He certainly didn't expect this to happen. Some of the members were groaning as if they expected this sort of behaviour.

"Um… How about no?" Rex said and that got Natsu even more fired up.

"I won't take no for answer! FIGHT ME NOW!" Natsu yelled and his head was on fire now. Rex looked round and realized that he didn't have much choice and he would have to end this quickly.

"Fine. Natsu I will fight you - however I will only do so on several conditions. One, we do so tomorrow. Don't argue. And two, we do so outside of the Guild. I don't want us to destroy the Hall." Rex said firmly, cutting off any arguments from the pink haired mage. Natsu grudgingly agreed and sat down again before deciding to look at the job board, and in that time a small boy with spiky blue hair entered the guild, and wore a green shirt with a yellow S.  
>"Where's my daddy?" Romeo Conbolt asked, walking up to Makarov.<p>

"Now now, Romeo. Your father has gone on a mission to Mt. Hakobe and will be back soon." He said and looked at the young boy.

"He said it would take a couple of days and he's been gone for a week!" Romeo protested.

"Macao is a very talented wizard and what's more is that he is a part of Fairy Tail. Have some patience." Makarov said and was beginning to lose his patience. "Go home, kid and wait for Macao. He is more than capable of taking care of himself."

A brief silence followed then Macao smacked Makarov across the face shouting "MEANIE!" Makarov didn't react and Romeo began walking away and began tearing up. Natsu punched the board in anger, then began walking away and follow Romeo. "Now you broke the job board!" Nab complained but that went ignored.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

"Maybe so, but the Master is right. The reason for Natsu's reaction is because he sees himself in Romeo. After all, he was raised by Igneel."

"Igneel..." Rex pondered out loud, "Isn't that the name of the dragon he was looking for?"

Mirajane nodded solemnly. "It's quite a sad story. Igneel was his foster father and taught him culture, the language and his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Then one day, he left all of a sudden and now whenever there is even a mention of a dragon he will always be there." Mira paused for a moment. "Sometimes it's as if he lives for the day he sees Igneel again. I wonder... Is history repeating itself?"

"All of us in Fairy Tail, are living under a cloud. Whether we come from dysfunctional families... Or have lost someone close to them. Even me." Mirajane muttered the last sentence but both of them picked it up and said nothing, but Rex had his suspicions.

"I understand the feeling." Rex muttered darkly and pushed the thought out of his mind. He then began to follow Natsu and Happy, with Lucy picking up on the hint as well. Romeo was in the streets of Magnolia and continued to cry. Natsu put a hand on his head to comfort him and it seemed to do the trick. He calmed down.

* * *

><p>Happy: Here's what happened next!<p>

* * *

><p>They took a carriage and like before Natsu was concentrating on ignoring his motion sickness. It wasn't an easy job, and Happy was showing some concern yet wasn't extremely worried. "Haah... Gah, nngh!" He groaned and was quivering.<p>

"You really can't stand vehicles can you?" Rex noted with some concern.

"Aye. He always vows not to go on any form of transport but has trouble keeping that vow." Happy chimed, nodding.

"I wonder why. It's impossible to go anywhere fast without transport." Lucy said, looking at Natsu.

"Why did you answer that?" Happy asked.

"It's called sarcasm, you stupid cat!" Lucy snapped. The carriage stopped suddenly and Natsu sprung back to life. However Lucy was in for a shock when they got out. The mountain was buried about a foot of snow and it was falling with a strong gale blowing.

"S-sorry, but t-this is a-a-as f-far as I c-can go." The carriage driver explained and began going back. Lucy started running after it but was too late.

"Who t-takes a c-crazy j-j-job like this?! It's J-July, it sh-sh-should be s-sunny!" Lucy said, shivering a lot.

"Lucy..." Rex deadpanned. "The f-further up you go the c-colder it gets."

"Aye." Happy chimed, also deadpanning.

"You didn't expect this?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You should've worn thicker clothing."

"That's r-r-rich coming f-from you!" Lucy snapped. She reach for her keys and pulled out a silver key with a clock face on it. "**O-Open G-G-Gate of the C-Clock: H-Horologium!**" She said and summoned a tall grandfather clock with the exception that he was hollow inside and Lucy was inside.

"'Why would Macao go to a place like this?' Is what she says." Horologium repeated since none of them could hear Lucy.

"Macao went to defeat a Vulcan. It a magical creature that attacks wizards and the like." Natsu said, and began walking.

"'I'm going back to Magnolia!' She cries." Horologium said neutrally.

"To which my reply is, 'Be my guest.'" Natsu replied. They hadn't taken more than five steps when a large grey and white monkey jumped down.

"A Vulcan!" Happy cried out and it smiled in response. Rex activated the Fist Plate, anticipating a fight.

"Where's Macao?" Natsu demanded, both fists alight. But the Vulcan was not in a good mood and then saw Lucy.

"Pretty girl!" It said smiling eerily.

"'It can talk?!' Is what she says nervously." Horologium said, unfazed but looked on with concern.

"And we're talking to you!" Rex shouted before leaping forwards with Mach Punch. The Vulcan jumped and landed on him, leaving him in the snow. Natsu ran towards him as well but was punched in the gut and Happy flew after him.

Seeing this, the Vulcan picked up Horologium and ran away to cave where he set the clock down and began dancing round him. "Pretty girl all mine! Ho ho!" He began chanting.

"'Please help me Natsu!' My mistress cries out." Horologium said, but he wasn't one who could attack the ape. "Mistress, my time is almost up! I must be going now!" He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"No wait! Can't I have an extension?!" Lucy cried. The Vulcan looked puzzled for a moment then continued dancing.

"Now that wasn't funny!" Natsu said and Rex was by him, also not happy. They began to run towards the Vulcan but Rex tripped and bumped into Natsu and the pair slid across to the other side.

"Not cool!" Lucy said and they got up quickly.

"Girl is mine! Not yours!" The Vulcan said.

"Yeah... No." Rex disagreed.

"I won't ask you again. Where is Macao?" Natsu demanded loudly.

The Vulcan looked confused then started gesturing outside. Natsu walked over and Rex stared on._ Is he really that stupid? _He thought.

"Macao?" Natsu asked the Vulcan punched him from behind.

"Natsu!" Rex and Lucy cried. "Hey, I'm still here you stupid ape!" He shouted, getting its attention. The Vulcan glared and ran forwards. Rex waited then burst forwards with Mach Punch, finding his target. Rex then dodged the Vulcan's fists and continued to avoid the apes attacks. The allowed Lucy to reach for her keys and she hesitated.

I don't want to use Taurus since he uses quite a bit of Magic, but I'm going to have to. She held up a key with the Zodiac symbol for Taurus on it. "**Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!**" She chanted and summoned a giant cow with a nose ring, a cow bell and a giant axe that looked like it could hurt.

"Moooo!" Taurus shouted, catching their attention.

"Listen up, Taurus is the strongest Celestial Spirit I have a contract with!" Lucy said, looking kinda menacing.

"Cow? Girl is mine!" The Vulcan said angrily.

Is struck a nerve in Taurus. "Do not refer to Luuucy as your girl, when I'm allowed to smoooch her booobs as a reward."

"...and I summon the pervert. Never mind about my boobs! Take him down!" Lucy pointed towards the Vulcan. Taurus glared fiercely at the ape and swung his mighty axe. The Vulcan dodged it but Rex jumped and used Brick Break to smack down the Vulcan.

It was to their misfortune that Natsu arrived and was looking kinda green. Not realising what Magic Lucy did, he saw Taurus and the Vulcan. "More monsters?" He cried and then attacked Taurus with a flaming kick as he was about to swing once more.

"Moooo! I have failed yoo-oou!" Taurus groaned.

"Natsu you flaming idiot!" Rex said. "This guy is on our side."

The Vulcan looked at the axe and picked it up. "That looks like it can hurt!" Happy cried out, having rescued Natsu. The Vulcan began swinging the axe mercilessly, and the pair frantically dodged each swing. Eventually, Natsu slipped and it decided to try and split Natsu in two. Thinking on his feet he stopped the axe.

"Quick! Go back to the Celestial Spirit World!" Lucy pleaded, shaking Taurus.

Natsu heated the axe until a drop of liquid metal fell from it and Natsu swallowed it then spat it back out. This was enough to get it to stumble back and a fiery orange Seal appeared beneath Natsu. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" He shouted before leaping at the Vulcan, and defeating it in one blow and sending it towards the other wall.

"Hah! Did you see that?" Natsu grinned. Then he was startled as the Vulcan began to glow and brick like pattern spread across its body. A bright light flashed and the Vulcan...

"...Is really Macao?! WHAAA-?" Natsu and Rex cried.

"Take Over! It's a form of possession Magic that allow the user to 'take over' the entity. Just like you Rex and your amazing Take Overs." Happy said as he looked at Macao.

_If they refer to it as Take Over one more time..._ Rex thought and helped Macao up.

"Look at me Natsu. I'm a disgrace, I took down 19 of them and the last one got me by surprise." Macao groaned and Lucy shuddered at the fact that he had gone on a job to defeat 20 of them.

"Don't be ridiculous Macao! Defeating 19 is an amazing feat itself!" Rex replied, stunned at what he had said.

Back at Magnolia, Romeo was on his own, crying at the memories of other kids teasing him and saying that all Fairy Tail wizards were drunk. That was what made him ask Macao to go on a job in the first place. When he heard his name Romeo ran and saw his father.

"I'm sorry daddy." He sobbed in Macao's arms.

"Next time your friends tease you, ask them this. 'Has you dad defeated 19 Vulcans?'" Macao said and stood up. Romeo began following him.

"Thank you Natsu, Happy. And you too Rex, Lucy!" The boy shouted.

Makarov asked Mirajane to prepare a temporary room in the storage and Rex looked up, thinking about what had happened. It was a long day and he was tired.

"Can't sleep?" The old Guildmaster asked, coming down.

Rex shrugged. "Not really. It's just... There is a lot to take in. I do have something I wanna ask of you though Master." He admitted. Greninja was snoring gently and was lying on his back.

Makarov didn't say anything.

"About my talent... Can we call it Multitype - a Lost Take Over Magic. I don't wanna be constantly called the Take Over mage, Multitype feels more relaxed."

Makarov nodded. "I understand. You'd better get some sleep for tomorrow. Natsu won't be holding back." He added as a reminder. But by then Rex had already fallen asleep, thinking about the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Second chapter done! It'll probably take this long per chapter due to college. This is probably my most successful story yet. Seriously, does anyone know of a story like this?<strong>

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but any flames will be eaten by Natsu.**

**Next time - The Wings and the Warrior**

**Rex finally battles Natsu. But how can he overcome the Dragon Slayer's tenacity and raw power? With only 5 plates, Rex better come up with a plan or he'll be incinerated! And things only get hotter when an armoured wizard shows up - wanting help?**


	3. The Wings and the Warrior

**And now onto chapter three! Holy crap! This is awesome guys. Somebody mentioned about the pokemon, but they'll have more involvement later on. I'll also try and respond to any points raised in reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Satoshi Tajiri (and Nintendo) respectively. I only own my character and the idea.**

**Previously on Guardian Fairy -**

**Rex: **You wouldn't believe this Father! They keep calling my Forme Change Take Over Magic! And what's more, some people have been raised by dragons whilst others summon spirits based on the Zodiac symbols. There are even cats who can talk and fly! We don't have any of those back home.

Now I have to battle Natsu who is a Fire Dragon Slayer. This is nerve wracking, but at the same time, this is a good way to see how strong I really am. I refuse to lose!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wings and the Warrior<strong>

By the time Rex had woken up he could already hear the hustle and bustle of the Guild. For a moment, he wondered where he was. Then it suddenly came back to him and any sleep evaporated in an instant and he jumped up. "Wake up you stupid frog!" He said banging his fist on the floor next to Greninja. His eyes opened in shock and he stretched then leapt from one side of the room to the other to get rid of any stiffness.

Mirajane came down with breakfast. The smell of eggs and bacon made his stomach grumble. "Sleep well?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I think I heard a babble of voices though, what was that about?" He asked and began eating.

"Natsu and Lucy just went out on a job. Team Shadow Gear's Levy expressed disappointment about not being able to go on that job." She explained.

"Mira!" Makarov called. Rex quickly ate the eggs and gave the bacon to Greninja who looked suspicious, but eventually ate the bacon. The three of them went up. "About that job..."

"Does the client want to cancel it?" She asked and got out a big book which contained details of many clients.

"On the contrary. He's upped the reward. To two million jewel." He said, smiling as he did so. Everyone stopped, eyes widening in shock.

"Well, this job just got interesting." Gray smirked.

Later, Rex remembered something. "Ah yes, Master I wanted a word with you. I was too tired to discuss it last night." Makarov was sitting on the bar and now had his attention on the young man, he nodded. "Can you keep this a secret from the Magic Council, please? If word gets out, unfriendly ears might pick this up and start searching."

Makarov nodded. "It's understandable. I was holding on my decision and wait for you to speak up about it anyway. Besides..." He smiled. "I wouldn't tell the Council regardless. Let that Magic power of yours increase on its own Rex."

Rex stood there, and realised that Makarov was wiser than he was letting on. _He truly is amazing._ He thought and unconsciously turned his attention to Mirajane who busy serving beer to the older members.

"Three beers Mira!" A member called.

"Coming right up!" She said sweetly.

"Mira!" Wakaba called out. He was about the same age as Macao and had a pompadour style hair and wore a green shirt with dark green flowers on it. He also wore a smoking pipe and used that for his Smoke Magic. "Will you go out on a date with me?" He asked, blowing a pink, smoky heart at her.

"Honestly!" She scolded, and made a motion with her hand. A purple brick style light spread across her face and it changed to look like someone much less cuter than her with similar hair to Wakaba.

"Yaaaah! She changed into my wife!" Wakaba cried out and sagged on the bench, much to the amusement of the other Mages. Rex couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him and Greninja was on the floor, rocking with laughter.

"What sort of Magic is that Mira?" Rex asked.

"It's Transformation Magic, meaning I can make myself look like other people. Advanced users can perform transformations similar to that of a Take Over." She explained, smiling as she did so.

"If anyone calls my Forme Change Take Over..." Rex muttered under his breath. Greninja stopped in fear for a second but continued to act normally. _Maybe I should take a job. That would definitely pass the time, but knowing Natsu, he'd hunt me down._ Rex thought and sighed.

"Hey." Gray was standing in front of him and somehow managed to take his shirt off without realising. "I want you to beat the flame brain for me, alright? I love it when the idiot loses, especially to... Her..." Grey shuddered and for a moment Rex saw fear cross his face.

"Her? Her who Mira?" Rex asked, curious.

"Erza. She's Fairy Tail's strongest woman." She replied, and Rex was surprised at how she didn't sound scared like Grey.

"She's not a woman. She's a monster." Max Alors said, sweating nervously. He had sandy coloured hair and sharp facial features.

"So why is-" Whatever he was going to ask was cut off by the sound of the doors banging open.

"We're ba-ack!"

"Aye, sir!"

"You don't have to be so loud!"

Everyone turned their attention to see Natsu, Lucy and Happy had arrived.

"Hey there Natsu, Lucy! How did the job go?" Mira asked.

"We didn't do it correctly so we couldn't accept the reward." Natsu shrugged offhandedly. He saw Rex and grinned slyly.

Lucy was looking depressed. "I could though."

"Want a fish?" Happy asked, offering one.

"You promised me a fight Rex, so let's fight now!" Natsu shouted, a flaming fist raised.

"Hang on a minute Natsu, I wanna hear this request that you went on Lowry." Rex said to Lucy.

"It's Lucy!" She cried and was happy to oblige.

Last night, Natsu and Happy saw Lucy make a contract with Plue, who was a spirit of Canis Minor. Somehow Plue wanted (according to Natsu) Lucy to form a Team with the two of them which would make tackling jobs easier. So they chose a job to retrieve the book Daybreak from Duke Everlue, a strange person with an even stranger idea of what beauty was. They tried having Lucy dress up as a maid, applying for the position but he said that she was ugly.

So instead they snuck in and searched the library, finding the book. But Everlue had seen the guild mark on Lucy and brought out two members of the Southern Wolf bodyguard guild to kill them. Lucy figured out that there was a secret behind the book and went somewhere to buy some time.

Apparently the bodyguards weren't tough in the end and Natsu easily defeated them. Lucy meanwhile was reading the book with a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses. However, Everlue had followed her because he was a wizard too and then summoned Virgo to fight Cancer, revealing that he was also a Celestial Spirit Wizard. She was a large gorilla maid and Natsu was holding on to her tightly. Somehow he survived passing through the Celestial Spirit World and then defeated Virgo, whilst Lucy finished off Everlue.

As it turned out, the writer of Daybreak was Kemu Zealon - a famous author who was also a wizard. He had put a spell on the book that would rewrite itself when the son of the author whose real name was Zekua Melon and the son, their client was called Kaby Melon. Since they didn't destroy the book they couldn't technically accept it, and Kaby was borrowing a friends house to look rich.

"Wow... That is a lot to take in." Rex said thoughtfully and saw Natsu looking at him impatiently. He sighed. "Alright Natsu, I did promise." He admitted.

Natsu grinned. "I'm all fired up now!" He shouted, with his head ablaze.

The whole guild seemed to wake up and began pouring outside, even Makarov and Mira came out in anticipation. Cana took out a board and scribbled Natsu on one side and Rex on the other. "Place your bets now!" She shouted and quite a few Mages lined up, including Elfman and Grey. Natsu had already rushed out in excitement, with Happy following for a bit then flew onto Gray's shirtless shoulder.

Rex took out a 1000J note and looked at Greninja. "Here's an idea, bet a thousand Jewel on me. Don't hesitate Greninja, I know what I'm doing." He promised.

"Okay." He said, in a slightly croaky voice. The two of them stared at each other for a moment in shock, as neither of them expected this but it was short lived as Rex snapped out of it and poked Greninja's tongue twice.

'We can freak out later." Rex said with a smile. Greninja nodded and lined up. Rex went out and faced Natsu, noting the change within the dragon slayer. He now had a serious look on his face and seemed much quieter and calmer than before which also came as a slight surprise. There was also a grin on his face, one that Rex mirrored.

Most of the people (and animals) that had lined up to bet on the match were now circling the pair, muttering and cheering them. Jet bet that Rex would win by changing Forme twice, whereas Droy bet that Natsu would defeat him in no more than seven moves. Gray stood in front of Elfman and next to Mira and Lucy. Happy came and flew next to Lucy, staying in the air.

"Should those two be fighting? We only met him yesterday yet he has joined the guild without a second thought?" She asked.

"Be honest Lucy, are they going to stop being friends like that?" Gray replied. He was one of the few to bet on Rex. Greninja nodded and looked on.

"Who did you bet on Lucy?" Happy asked curiously.

"W-what? I didn't bet on anybody!" She said, shaking her head.

"You're no fun." Happy complained.

"At any rate, those two look like real men." Elfman commented. Greninja was still hesitant of the giant Take Over wizard, but didn't quiver in fear, like Rex didn't shake at Natsu. _I can't use the Flame Plate because he'll eat the fire. For now countering and waiting for an opening seems to be the best option. _Rex was glowing a golden light and started with the Fist Plate.

"That's the form he used when fighting Bora and a Vulcan." Lucy noted.

"Aye, it's quite a strong one too." Happy nodded.

Natsu grinned, recognising the form from the other day. Makarov was standing between them and silence fell. "Begin!" He said and dropped his hands. Natsu rushed forward with a fiery fist. Rex stood still and watched him come closer, and some members wondered if he seriously intended to take the attack. At the last second, Rex jumped and used Double Kick, hitting Natsu twice.

Natsu growled and threw his flaming fist again. Rex countered with Mach Punch and a shockwave was briefly sent through the area. The two took a few steps back and stared each other down.

"This fight sucks." Gray complained.

"Now now Gray, they're just getting started." Makarov said.

Both participants rushed towards each other. Rex made to strike with Karate Chop but Natsu avoided it and jumped forwards with his elbow was set ablaze. "**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!**" He shouted and the moment of impact was accompanied by a Seal. Rex grunted and flew back several feet. Streams of fire came close to the crowd, but there was no danger of even being singed.

_Gotta give credit where credit is due._ Rex thought with a smile on his face. Natsu then ran forwards and shouted, "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Rex crouched slightly and waited until Natsu was closer, then simply sidestepped and a fist glowed white.

"**Sky Uppercut!**" Rex shouted and the force of the attack lifted him several feet high in the air. Many of the people watching expressed shock at how Natsu was in the air with that much force and Gray smirked. Natsu fell down with a solid thump and Rex looked on, waiting in anticipation. The dragon slayer then got up and said "Not bad, after that last attack I'm aching slightly."

Rex's eyes widened in surprise. _Incredible. I think I'm going to have to step up my game._ He thought and decided to risk it. A fist began shining golden as opposed to white and Natsu raised an eyebrow. After a moment the entire fist was emitting a bright golden glow. "**Focus... PUNCH!**" Rex shouted as he rushed forwards and attacked. The impact sent Natsu flying backwards and several members gasped.

Natsu flipped and managed to get a hand to the ground and regain his balance. This time it was his turn and he ran up and pushed Rex off balance then grabbed his face and another Seal appeared. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" Natsu shouted and flames erupted on his arms, spiralling then threw Rex onto the other side.

Rex was caught off guard and swore and he felt the fire burning. Now he began to feel the pain, indicating that Natsu was also stepping up his game in response to Rex's Focus Punch. He then rushed forwards but Natsu smirked, having taken notice of something, and inhaled.

A Seal appeared and Natsu brought his hands to his mouth. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" He chanted and a large stream of fire was sent at Rex who had to jump out of the way.

"Watch it Natsu!" One of the guild members shouted as he was accidentally singed along with several others.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy chimed.

"Shut up!" Lucy said, irritated at how he startled her.

"Heh, since all the moves you used made contact, all I have to do is keep you away from me." Natsu said, cocking an eyebrow. Rex then realised something. _Natsu may be an idiot, but he learns as he fights._ It was strange, but not surprising as his pokemon did that sometimes in intense battles.

As Natsu prepared another Fire Dragon's Roar, a bright blue orb formed and Rex threw it at Natsu. "**Focus Blast!**" He cried and Natsu dodged it. This allow Rex to get in close and grab Natsu, following up the attack with Seismic Toss. He kept Natsu close for a few circles then launched him at the ground. A small crater was left behind and the Mages began cheering again.

The dragon slayer groaned and got up. "That was a surprise for sure." He said, looking slightly pale and Rex glowed golden, signifying a change. Now he decided to equip the Sky Plate. When the glow faded, Rex now had messy brown hair that was spiky and longer than when using the Fist Plate. His outfit was now long sleeved light grey and looked almost like a second skin if it didn't have special thin padding on it in key areas. Something similar could be said about his trousers which were sky blue and Rex had a pair of blue and white shoes. The most notable feature however, had to be his wings which were slightly longer than his arms.

"He can fly?!" Happy cried. "Natsu, don't let him replace me!"

"Why would I do that?" Rex said baffled and took off, gliding several metres above Natsu and slowly gaining height.

"Aw no fair, get down here!" Natsu demanded.

"Make me!" Rex challenged. Natsu unleashed a wave of fire towards him. Rex dived down to avoid the flames and Natsu followed him. Rex then turned and flapped his wings, using Gust. He sent a powerful gust of wind which repelled the flames, forcing Natsu to stop and Rex took this opportunity. "**Air Cutter!**" He chanted and sent a volley of crescent blue projectiles at him. Natsu jumped and tried his hardest to avoid the attack but was eventually caught by them. Once they stopped, everyone saw that Natsu was bruised and a couple of the projectiles had actually cut him slightly. Blood started trickling down his arms.

Natsu growled and jumped up, Rex flew a few feet higher. "**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**" He chanted and made several flapping motions. Rex paused then performed several manoeuvres in order to avoid it and pulled up a further few feet.

Decided to use another hard hitter, his wings glowed white and flapped rapidly. "**Hurricane!**" He cried and a rush of wind was directed towards Natsu. When it hit the ground, a fierce tornado formed and Natsu had to cover his eyes and stop himself from being blown away.

Rex dived down and saw that Natsu was looking pale once again. _Wait a moment, doesn't Natsu... That's it!_ Rex thought and smirked, now knowing what to do. Once more there was that golden glow, which meant another Forme change. Now he had large, spiky blue hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, like when using the Fist plate. He was muscular and had a pair of black goggles around his neck. Rex wore long, patterned blue and dark blue swimming trousers as well as a pair of silver and black water shoes.

Some of the female members blushed at him, including Mira and Cana.

Wakaba smirked. "I think he's gonna attract more women than you ever have." He commented to Macao.

"You better watch it pal!" Macao growled, annoyed because he was probably right.

"Alright Natsu, you have one chance to surrender or else." Rex declared and the ultimatum startled the Fairy Tail members. They couldn't tell whether or not he was bluffing, but the confidence in his voice suggested otherwise.

"Alright you two, pay up." Cana demanded of Jet and Droy.

"Huh?" They both asked, confused.

"You said that he would only change twice. It's now been three times." Cana said to Jet, then turned to Droy. "You said that Natsu would win in no less than 7 moves. It's been eight and Rex is still standing."

Natsu smiled, as if to challenge that. He made a 'come on' motion with his hands, and seeing that made Rex smile wider who then held up his hand. A small white light appeared that grew bigger and bigger until it was nearly 2 metres wide. Natsu began running and planned to use Fire Dragon's Iron Fist again, but the light faded. "**Whirlpool!**" Rex shouted and threw the whirlpool at Natsu.

The dragon slayer didn't see the danger until it was too late. He tried to punch through but the fire was put out and Natsu was also caught up in the whirlpool and couldn't fight it, as he began turning green as he went round and round in a comical fashion.

"What's he doing?" Lucy asked.

"Rex remembered Natsu's motion sickness and is using that against him." Happy explained, now gutted that he had bet on Natsu.

"Nice, not only does he have strength, but he also has a brain too. I like him." Gray smirked, glad to see Natsu being beaten. Speaking of which, Natsu was lying on the ground and looked as if he would throw up anytime soon. Eventually he got up, but by that time Makarov declared that the battle was over and the wizards were celebrating.

"I knew I shouldn't have doubted you. Now I have enough money to cover my tab, although I do have to give a few people their winnings." Cana added hastily, as Greninja had glared at her. He then adopted his normal expression and relaxed.

Natsu clearly was irritated and walked up. "Time for Round 2!" He declared.

"You wanna take another trip? I can fly you know." Rex said coolly and Natsu gulped.

* * *

><p>Happy: And then...<p>

* * *

><p>Rex was sitting at the bar the following day and watched as the guild returned to normal, as much as normal got in Fairy Tail. It was then that he noticed Happy coming up to him.<p>

"You should join our team!" He asked, with Natsu and Lucy looking on.

"Team?" Rex asked.

"Aye. We could easily tackle harder jobs. And I want someone else to protect me from Lucy." The blue cat added.

"I can hear you!" Lucy burst out suddenly. "And besides, this team is breaking up!"

"Aye?" Happy looked on, bewildered.

Rex smiled nervously at the sight, apparently she was still annoyed at what happened with that job request. Looking at the bar, he noticed something odd. Makarov wasn't there. "Where has the Master gone?" Rex asked curiously.

"He's gone to the regularly scheduled Council Meeting." Mira replied and turned to a fat wizard with a old styled hat that was distinctive. "Reedus, can I borrow your Light Pen?" She asked.

"Oui." Reedus replied and handed her a green pen with a glowing end. She began to hum a tune as she drew a diagram.

"At the top is the Magic Council in Era. They oversee Magic users in the world and deal appropriate punishment to those who break the laws." She pointed to each level. "Then there are the regional Guild League, where all the Masters of a particular region meet together and discuss issues that could potentially affect where they live. Examples of other guilds in this region include Lamia Scale and Sabertooth."

"Wow, that must be a lot of work. And a lot of guilds too." Rex said, impressed.

"That's right. The links between Guilds are very important, otherwise..." She began and stopped smiling.

Lucy had turned and forgotten Natsu. He interrupted in a menacing dramatic voice and boomed, "_**The black ones will come!**_" This made Lucy jumped and both Natsu and Rex began laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" She cried.

"But the Dark Guilds do exist, and some of them are really scary." She pointed out, amused at his acting.

"Then I'm sure they'll come for you." Lucy said, exasperated. "And back on topic, you only wanted me because I was blonde!"

"That's not true!" Natsu shook his head. "We picked you because you're such a nice person!"

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

Gray decided to step in. "Ya know, you don't have to join a team immediately. They will be more team requests than you can stomach. After all, you took down a gorilla and two members of the Southern Wolf bodyguard Guild."

Loke was also listening. "Lucy, we should form the Love Team! We start tonight!"

Rex stared at Loke, and wondered if he was a womaniser. Loke began walking over whilst Lucy addressed Gray. "Wha-? And that was all Natsu."

Upon hearing his name, Gray got up all of a sudden and walked over to Natsu. He then grabbed his scarf and pulled Natsu close. "So that was you you jerk?" He said, glaring at him and emanating an icy blue aura.

Natsu glared just as hard and was surrounded by a fiery aura. "You got some problem with that?" He replied and tick marks began appearing.

"They're they go again." Rex observed.

"Aye." Happy agreed, looking on blankly.

"Please Lucy, how about going on with me, you don't need those two on a team. In fact..." Loke leaned forwards a little. "Your beauty might blind me if I take off my glasses." The mood whiplashed all of a sudden when he saw Lucy's Keys.

"You're a Celestial Wizard?!" He cried, and bad memories began to resurface.

"Aye! She has a crab and a fish and a dog..." Happy said cheerily, but Loke began to crawl away.

"Why must fate be so cruel!" He said and ran hurriedly out.

"What was up with that?" Rex asked Mira, positively confused this time.

"It has to do with another Celestial Wizard in his past." Mira said and then turned back as Loke was back for some reason. This time his face showed fear and he panted. Natsu and Grey were the only ones making any noise in their physical fight.

"Natsu! Gray! Everyone! Bad news!" Loke started. This time they looked at him, still glaring at each other. "Erza has come back!" This statement had a profound effect on the guild, not least that Natsu and Grey suddenly began sweating a lot in fear. To add to that, the guild felt as if it shuddered out of fear as steady rhythmic footsteps became louder and louder.

A women with long scarlet hair appeared carrying a huge decorated horn. She had black boots and wore armour with Heart Kreuz written in black above a yellow cross on one of her breastplates. She also had a brown satchel that she wore around her shoulder. Erza also wore armour on her arms and gauntlets. There was a cool, fierce demeanour about her and many of the guild members looked on in awe and some were looking on in fear.

"E-Erza-san, what is that?" Max said hesitantly.

"It's the horn of a monster I vanquished." She glared at him. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all!" He replied, shaking his hand rapidly.

"Hello Erza, nice to see you again!" Mira said, bizarrely she was the only one who wasn't scared of her. She continued smiling and walked towards her.

"I have heard that you've caused her nothing but trouble for Makarov. Cana, your drinking in those clothes?" She said and Cana flinched. "Wakaba, your dropping your ashes on the table. Macao..." She stopped, and didn't say anything, Macao looked as if she wanted to reprimand him. "I'll let this slide once. Where is Makarov?" She asked Mira. Lucy stared wide eyed, recognising Erza.

"He's gone to the meeting." Mira explained. Erza's face gave away nothing.

"Very well. I would normally consult the Master, but due to urgency I had to take things into my own hands." She continued in a monotonous tone. Rex felt unimpressed. "By the way, where are Natsu and Gray?" She inquired.

"Aye!" Happy was beside her, having summoned his wings and pointed with his paws. The pair were sweating and now hugging each other rather than punching.

"H-hey Erza. We're just being friends like we always do, right flame brain?" Gray said, stammering slightly.

"A-aye!" Natsu said and smiled forcibly.

"This is not like Natsu at all! He's totally the opposite!" Lucy said, not believing this sudden change of personality. Mira had drawn a poor diagram showing Natsu Gray and Erza with arrows on it.

"Both of them are really afraid of Erza. Natsu challenged her to a fight and she beat him up very badly. One night she found Gray walking round naked and beat him within an inch of his life." Mira tittered.

"Were the diagrams necessary?" Rex said, sweatdropping.

"Good, it's great to see you getting along together. Because I have a favour to ask of you." Silence fell upon the guild as shock settled in. Did Erza really just say what she think she said? All eyes were on her and there was an unheard collective intake of breath.

"I want you to help me. Meet me at the station tomorrow, 7:00 sharp." She said, it was of a demand than a request. "I'll explain the details en route."

"But I-" "I'd never-" They started, and it fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, Erza!" Mirajane said and Rex could've sworn he detected a hint of reluctance.

"Yes?" Erza turned back.

"If you want any more help, then I'd recommend Rex. He's surprisingly strong." She said, gesturing to him.

"Yo." Rex said, holding up a hand. Somehow he was also not afraid and he didn't know why. Mirajane, he understood since she was a bit... Out of her mind, but not insane. Those thoughts made him blush suddenly.

"Is what Mira told me true?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You should bring Lucy too. She took down a gorilla maid and two bodyguards!" Rex said, putting a hand around Lucy's shoulder.

"Okay... WAIT A SEC!" Lucy shouted upon realising what he had said. Erza simply nodded and walked out. The guild hall relaxed, but were still stunned by this revelation. Even Mirajane was slightly subdued and shivered upon realising something.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza and Rex. Those four alone could make Fairy Tail's strongest team!" She said and Lucy's eyes widened in awe. Even though the guild had only seen some of it, if what was said turned out to be true then Rex could easily be a match for the S-Class wizards. Maybe he could even beat the old man in a fight, something that quickly got disputed in hushed whispers.

"Mira, do you know any other places I could stay until I get a good place to buy or rent?" Rex asked.

Mira thought about it for a moment. "You could stay at our place for the moment." She said. Cana who overheard this made a joke about not getting into trouble, which prompted a glare from the barmaid. She then suddenly developed a cough and drank from her barrel.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. Now for some issues brought up by one or two people.<strong>

**Normal type - **Technically Rex is normal type when not using a plate, and he'll realise that during the Galuna Island Arc so expect some jokes about that. I also have a running gag centred around a certain normal type move as well.

**Pokemon - **His pokemon will play more important roles later on (e.g. during the Phantom Lord Arc) so don't worry about them. There will also be no legendary pokemon on his team either. There is going to be at least one that Mega Evolves though.

**Rex's strength - **Right now he's slightly stronger than Natsu since he has a brain, but not quite on the same level as Erza or Laxus yet.

**Daybreak - **He wouldn't make much of an impact on that Arc so I left it out**.**

**Next time - On Rails, on the Rails!**

**Erza explains the plan of action in order to deal with Eisenwald, who have managed to get their hands on a powerful magic item known as Lullaby. But their ace, Erigor is also know as Erigor the 'Shinigami' and very dangerous. Natsu also comes face to face with the man who got Lullaby, but what are Eisenwalds true motives?**


	4. On Rails, On the Rails!

**Now for chapter four! That is it, I have nothing else. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Satoshi Tajiri (and Nintendo) respectively. I only own my character and the idea. **

**Previously on Guardian Fairy - **

**Rex:** Holy crow Father! I knew those Plates were strong but not this strong! No need to worry because I won though, with my brains instead of just brawn. It appears that I am only slightly stronger than a Fire Dragon Slayer, and yes, dragons are different here! There is more to it though, as one of their strongest women returned demanding not only his help, but the help of a cool, collected stripper! I'm going to and so is a Celestial Wizard.

**Natsu:** Like hell I'm going to work for Erza! She can kill Grey for all I care!

**On Rails, on the Rails!**

**Eisenwald Guild**

Two members were walking down the main corridor of the Dark Guild in conversation. "I wonder which guild the armoured chick belongs to?" One of them asked.

"Does it matter? You're not going to date her if she's going around dressed like that." The other one said, and the first member suddenly glared fiercely at him with intense dislike.

"What did you say?!" "Cut it out you two." A third voice cut in. There was a fourth person, who was undoubtedly the one who stood out the most with his long with hair that was styled not unlike a Mohawk with a tuft hanging over the left side of his face. He had distinct sharp eyes and tattoos on his arms and body as well as wearing a hakama. The defining thing about him was that he carried a large scythe that was meant to look intimidating.

"Is Kageyama back yet?" The man inquired.

"No. It isn't easy to break the seal containing that." The third person explained, unfazed by the other two arguing. They were eventually joined by a crowd of people who were also their comrades in arms.

"Now is not the time to relax. We strike now, when the old farts are at their meeting!" He declared.

**Magnolia Station**

At Magnolia Station, many people were busy going to and from the trains, including the occasional member of Fairy Tail. However a certain team who were setting out to defeat a Dark Guild were making the most noise without question.

"Why the hell does a monster like Erza want me to make a team with her? There is no way in Fiore I'd team up with you!" Natsu glared at Gray, fuming.

The raven haired wizard was wearing a white overcoat on top of a dark blue shirt as well as black jeans and shoes. "I don't know and I don't wanna know, but this guy is the freakiest thing on the planet!" He replied just as vehemently and the pair began trading blows.

"Maybe you should just go home and forget about it!" Natsu shouted hotly.

"Why don't you and see what happens when Erza finds out!" Gray shot back.

"Can't you ever stop fighting for 10 minutes, you two!" Rex snapped, glaring fiercely at the pair, who stopped with the insults but still glared at each other. Lucy and Happy were watching, neither one refusing to comment.

"Why are you here Lucy?" Happy finally decided to ask her.

"Partly because Rex made me and partly because Mira-san asked me to." She pointed out, remembering what the barmaid had told her, next to a sobbing Reedus who was missing his light pen. _The two of them will be at each other's throats when Erza has her back turned. So you and Rex should accompany her to keep them in line_. She figured that she would end up going to join them anyway and decided, grudgingly, to go with them and Plue was also looking on goofily.

"Sheesh, Erza will here anytime soon, so I don't think you'll have to worry much." Rex said, then an idea and grinned slyly. Natsu and Gray continued to glare at each other, as if daring one another to make a move. He whispered in Lucy's ear who smiled as well in agreement and turned. "There you are Erza-san, what took you so long?" Rex asked in a casual conversation. They continued for a brief moment, before acting buddy-buddy and smiling nervously.

"We're such good friends today!" Gray said loudly.

"Aye!" Natsu said, mimicking his facial expressions.

Lucy and Rex began laughing at the sight of those two. It was definitely something they had to do again to keep them in line. It took the pair of them to realise that they had been tricked and looked at them, scandalised.

"You tricked us!" They shouted simultaneously, "You son of a..."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you two really are friends, it's very cute." Rex chortled. Natsu and Gray both began sulking, clearly not happy with the joke and Happy walked towards the dragon slayer offering a fish to help him calm his nerves. He promptly refused. A brief silence followed until it was broken by steady, rhythmic footsteps which only meant one thing. This time, Erza arrived in person. Rex went to greet her then he saw the luggage she was carrying behind her and gaped, with Lucy making a comment.

"That is a lot of stuff!" She cried out and Erza turned to look at them.

"You're the new members, correct?" She asked and stopped to look and Natsu and Gray. The pair were glaring at each other when her back was facing them, and when Erza looked at them they acted friendly. _For some reason, she seems much more rational than most of the idiots at Fairy Tail. Why do they fear her? _Rex thought, still unable to comprehend Natsu and Gray's strange behaviour around the armoured wizard. They both bowed politely.

"My name is Lucy and this is Rex." She said, waving a hand at him.

"Mira recommended you, so she thinks that you can help. I've heard of what you've done, so you should be able to tackle this dangerous mission." She said with a slight smile and Lucy shivered in fear. Natsu and Gray stopped their fighting and the pink haired wizard turned to face her.

"I'll work for yah on one condition." Natsu said and a serious look crossed his face. Gray paled considerably and Rex and Lucy looked on with interest.

"Y-you idiot! I don't need to set any conditions when working with you Erza!" Gray added quickly. Erza ignored him, focusing on Natsu.

"Oh? Name it." She responded.

"When we get back, I wanna take you on! I'm stronger than I was last time!" Natsu declared, much to the surprise of everyone else present.

Erza smiled. "Very well, I can see you've grown. However, this time I'm not certain I'd win." She said and Natsu tensed up, clearly trying to figure out what she meant.

"What are you saying? I don't want you pulling your punches!" He said, raising a clenched fist at her.

Erza chuckled. "He he, all I'm saying is you've grown stronger. Do you want to challenge me as well Gray?" She asked the raven haired wizard who shook his head quickly. Neither Rex nor Lucy could believe that they were being serious and that had satisfied Natsu, because his head was lost in fire.

"Oooh! I'm all fired up now, let's get going!" Natsu shouted and grabbed Lucy, running towards the train...

...Where he was clutching his stomach and panting heavily from his motion sickness. He was next to Rex who sat between him and Gray with Happy sitting on Rex's lap, a blank look on his face. Erza and Lucy sat opposite to them and the train went over a slight bump, shifting Natsu. Gray was looking at Natsu, clearly unimpressed with this sudden turnabout when it came to the train.

"Natsu, you're pathetic! One minute you're all fired up the next your acting like a baby. Sit somewhere else, you're an eyesore." Gray commanded, but Natsu didn't hear him. Or more accurately couldn't hear him.

"I know it looks bad but it happens every time." Lucy pointed out to Erza, who sighed.

"Very well. Natsu, come over here please." Erza requested and the dragon slayer limped over and swapped places with Lucy. She looked on in sympathy for a moment before punching him hard in the gut. Natsu fell unconscious and the rest of the team looked on in shock. "This is so that he can cope with journey."

"So, Erza-san..." Rex began but was interrupted by Erza.

"Please, call me Erza." She said.

"Oh, sorry. The only people I've seen using Magic are Natsu, Happy, Mira and Lucy. What sort of Magic do you use?" He asked. Lucy had to admit that Rex had a point, as she was in the same.

"Erza's Magic is really pretty. Her opponents blood goes spurting everywhere!" Happy said, waving his arms around to emphasise his point.

"What's pretty about that?" Lucy shuddered.

"My Magic isn't much, but if you want to see a prettier Magic then Gray uses it." Erza said. _Based on Happy's description though it would be pretty spectacular though._ Rex thought as the two of them turned to Gray. He didn't say anything but placed his fist in the palm of his other hand. There was a light blue seal and a hissing noise, and when Gray removed his hand there was a beautiful replication of the Fairy Tail guild mark made of ice.

"I use Ice Make Magic." He said and turned to Erza. "So about this mission Erza."

They looked on in anticipation as Erza began explaining what happened and why she requested her help. "Very well. I was coming back from my last mission..."

_She was carrying her horn as well as dragging her luggage. Several people stopped and looked on in awe as they saw her pass, but Erza ignored them. She was heading straight for a local wizard bar to rest for a moment before heading back to Guild. Erza ordered a strawberry flavoured drink and took no notice of anyone else in the room until a group of wizards caught her attention._

_"Where the hell is that liquor waiter?" One of them demanded. This person was a tall man with a square-shaped face and dark hair, which is arranged on the front in a flat tuft going upwards. On his face are distinctive whiskers-like things, with each cheek bearing three of them. He donned a simple attire consisting of a zipped, brownish jacket with a large collar over a dark shirt, dark pants and simple shoes. He took the beer using Telekinesis._

_"Pipe down Byard, we're not supposed to make a scene." The second person said. He was a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He had dark lines circling his eyes and dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes. He wore a light shirt under this signature jacket of him, simple pants and shoes._

_"How can anyone take this aggravation and not get mad?! We finally find where Lullaby is and then there is that seal." Byard said loudly and they quickly turned to him._

_"What did Rayule say? He said, pipe down." A third person said. He was a short, hunched and fat man with strange facial features. His attire consisted of a crimson jacket with lighter edges and a high collar, held closed right under it but otherwise being left open, over a light shirt, which, being quite short, revealed much of his stomach, as well as loose, military-spotted pants that was held up by a simple belt and tucked inside boots. He also has a massive necklace around his neck, consisting of several, very large metal discs connected by a rope._

_"Damn!" Byard swore and quickly began drinking._

_"Relax. The seal can't be broken by numbers alone." The final man said calmly, appearing not as bothered as the other men at the table. He was a young man with black eyes and black hair which he tied in a short, spiky ponytail. He wore a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear._

_"Wait, you've found a way to break the seal? That's Kageyama for you!" Rayule said in a lowered but impressed voice, but Erza was still listening, having finished her strawberry drink._

_"Tell Erigor I'll return with Lullaby in three days." Kageyama said and stood up to leave_.

"...I thought it was going to be something small. That is until I heard the name Erigor. He is Eisenwald's ace, also known as Erigor the Shinigami!" Erza said and Lucy began sweating nervously all of a sudden.

"You're losing lots of soup Loony." Happy said unexpectedly.

"My name is Lucy and it's sweat!" She shouted at him.

"Shinigami? What's that?" Rex asked confused. Erza looked at him in astonishment but he said, "We'll get to that later."

"A Shinigami is a term used for wizards who only accept assassination requests. Eisenwald's leader was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband. Evidently they chose money over the law and have since been classified as a Dark Guild." She explained and Lucy began sweating even more.

"So this means we're going to march on Eisenwald, right? Now I understand why you wanted us Erza. Taking on those four alone would be a piece of cake for you. But the whole guild is a slightly different story." Gray realised and smiled at the thought of taking them out.

"Lullaby... I've heard it before, but I can't quite remember." Lucy frowned. That was lost as the train gave a loud whistle, signalling that they had arrived at Onibus station. They got off and began walking. Lucy was still sweating, now doubly nervous after Erza declared that they would march on Eisenwald.

"You're losing too much soup Luigi." Happy commented, showing concern.

"I told you it's sweat you stupid cat!" Lucy shouted. Rex looked around then realised something as the whistle sounded again.

"Guys, we've forgotten Natsu!" He pointed out and everyone stopped in horror. They were too far away to catch up now as the train began moving. If they had known who was on the train it would be a completely different story...

**On the Train**

Natsu groaned and rocked with the train, the fact that he was upright subconsciously told him that Erza and the others had left them behind. Regardless of whether or not it was deliberate, he couldn't do anything about it except pant heavily. "Haah, nngh, huuh." Was all he could manage. The carriage door opened and a young man walked in, with short black hair dressed like a pony tail.

"Oh my, are you feeling okay? Can I sit down with you?" He requested and got no answer. He sat opposite Natsu anyway and eyed his Guild Mark.

"I see... You're from Fairy Tail, an official guild. How I envy you." Kageyama said, smirking.

**Onibus Station**

"I'm such a fool! Quick, someone hit me for my penance!" Erza said, looking away with her eyes closed.

"Um, Erza. There is no need for that. All we need to do is find a way to stop the train. In the meantime..." He trailed off and Erza wondered what he planned to do, but Lucy and Gray caught on quickly. He selected a Pokeball and threw it in the air, sending out Greninja. The Ninja Pokemon looked around then jumped back when he saw Erza.

"It's all right. She's on our side. Follow that train and get Natsu. We'll find a way of catching up." Rex ordered and Greninja nodded before disappearing in a blur. He went at a fast, steady pace and to several onlookers it looked as if something blue with a red scarf rushed past them. _I got an idea of what we're trying to do. This means I'm gonna stay out for a while._ Greninja thought and eventually saw the train in the distance.

"Who was that?" Erza asked as they made their way towards the station manager.

"It's a long story. How much are you willing to believe?" Rex asked and began explaining to Erza what he already explained to the guild.

**On the Train**

"A lot of pretty looking girls join your Guild, correct? Like Mirajane for instance, she looks adorable in Sorcerer Weekly. Wasn't there another more recent member who joined? What was her name now?" Kageyama asked. Natsu couldn't reply and Kageyama sat back for a moment. "Not going to talk? Ah well, you're not going anywhere, so I should take this opportunity and, " He raised his right foot and kicked Natsu's face. "KICK!" He shouted and started laughing.

"Y'know, expulsion sucks. It really is cumbersome to go round as a member of a Dark Guild. You official Guilds, especially Fairy Tail act high and mighty as if you have a right to, whilst we have been denied ours." Kageyama snickered, widening his eyes so they were visible.

"W-what... Did..." Natsu managed to say but the motion sickness was too much for him.

Kageyama laughed. "Hahaha! So you've finally decided to speak huh? Well too bad." His shadow extended and a fist prepared to attack Natsu. However the pink haired wizard suddenly sprung to life and threw a flaming fist, however could only manage one swing as his motion sickness kicked in. The shadowy fist was ripped in two and Kageyama growled in anger. He was about to say something but the train suddenly stopped and they stumbled forwards.

"We've stopped! Alright you bastard!" Natsu growled. "Have a taste of my fly fist!" He shot forwards, but Kageyama said, "**Guard Shadow!**" And a dome made of shadows surrounded him. When Natsu's fist made contact, there was an explosion that rocked the carriage. Kageyama smirked, but that smirk quickly disappeared when a black claw with a red aura slashed him from behind.

"That was my Night Slash." Greninja stated coolly. Kageyama growled in anger, but it quickly turned to shock when both Greninja and Natsu noticed a weird object. It looked like a strange wooden flute with a three eyed skull on the end of it. "You, you saw it!" Kageyama panicked, but Greninja frowned, as if he was missing something. Natsu was in a similar position a là Erza punching him unconscious.

**Between Onibas and Kunugi Station**

Erza had listened to Rex's story about where he came from with some scepticism, but upon seeing how he had no reason to lie and that Makarov had also believed him, Erza had decided that his story was true. However Rex wasn't sure if Erza was being honest, her somewhat robotic tone was making it hard to tell. After managing to stop the train the group hired a Magic Four-Wheeler which was powered by Magic via an SE plug, with Erza being the driver. Gray, Lucy and Happy were sitting in the vehicle and Rex clung on nervously to the roof.

"Are you sure you believe me? I know you trust Master Makarov, but still..." Rex wondered and the vehicle jolted a little.

"I'll admit I wasn't exactly one to accept your story. However since the Master believes it as well as Natsu I realise that it was true." Erza stopped as the carriage jolted and Rex had an idea.

"Forme Change - Zap Plate." He said and there was a gold glow. When it faded, Rex now had short spiky hair that was a bright golden yellow colour. His eyes were electric blue and he wore a red visor that was held in place by grey and black headphone like attachments. His shirt had very short sleeves and was a metallic yellow colour with a red strip on one shoulder and a blue strip on the other. Rex had grey trousers and grey and black shoes. "Erza, stop. I want to try something."

"What would that be?" Erza asked, looking at the form curiously.

"That's the fourth one, isn't it?" Lucy commented and saw Gray. "What happened to your clothes?!"

Gray looked down. "AH CRAP!" He cried and quickly began searching for them.

"I'll try supplying the car with electricity, whilst you steer. Simple." Rex said and Erza took the SE plug off her right hand. The fact that Rex mentioned he could use electricity reminded her of Laxus - albeit much nicer than the S-Class wizard.

Rex fitted the plug onto his right wrist and decided to sit in the vehicle whilst Gray now had to go on top. "Everyone ready? Good." He said just as Gray managed to find his clothes and dump them on top of Happy. Rex used Discharge and his right arm lit up with yellow sparks. Nothing happened for a moment then the Magic Four-Wheeler shot forward with the speed gauge going past 60, 70, 80 and read a consistent 85-90 MPH. The carriage went over a bump and it flew into the air for a few seconds.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" Lucy shouted above the noise. Gray was clinging on for dear life and didn't bother saying anything.

"Erza stop!" Rex said, tapping her on the shoulder. Erza hesitated, but after going over another bump she agreed and slipped on the SE Plug again. "I wondered if that would happen." He muttered as he resumed his normal Forme and continued leaning out of the window. Despite nearly getting severely injured, the speed they had went at allowed them to catch up significantly with the train.

**On the Train**

"You saw it, I'm in deep trouble now!" Kageyama said, panicking and getting angry. Natsu and Greninja had other ideas, both being oblivious to what the flute actually was. "A shame you won't get to see the Dark Age."

Whatever Natsu was about to say was completely forgotten as the overhead announcer stated, "Please excuse us for the delay. It appeared that we have stopped suddenly under erroneous circumstances. Please stay in your seat as we start moving again." The overhead speakers conveyed. Natsu realised that he would have to hurry quick or his motion sickness would stop him from moving, and he rushed to grab his bags.

"I'll remember your face! You're gonna regret the day you insulted Fairy... Tail..." He grimaced as the train jolted into motion. Greninja grabbed him and threw a Water Shurikan at the nearby window that was intact, shattering it, and the pair jumped out. Unfortunately, the Magic Four Wheeler had caught up and Erza spotted Natsu, recognising him whilst Rex picked out Greninja.

Gray was less fortunate than anyone else because as a result of the momentum, Natsu's head connected with his and they fell off the Four Wheeler. Erza stopped abruptly and walked over.

"What the hell was that for you idiot?" Gray shouted and glared at him when he recovered. Natsu looked at him in a daze and frowned.

"Huh? Who're you? I'm suffering amnesia from the shock." Natsu said slowly. When he saw Happy and the others he was next to them. "Why did you leave me behind on the train?" He said angrily. _That's convenient amnesia you have there._ Gray deadpanned.

"Ahem, sorry about that. We forgot about you whilst we were discussing the mission. What happened to you Natsu?" Rex asked.

"Oh yeah. Well there was this one annoying guy who went one about something called Aye... Zen... Vault..." Natsu frowned and folded his arms. Everyone else jolted when they realised Natsu meant Eisenwald. This made Erza angry with him and faster than you could say 'Aye, sir!', she smacked Natsu hard, sending him flying back several metres.

"You idiot!" Erza shouted. "Weren't you listening on the train?" Natsu looked completely baffled at her, since he was out cold, he never heard about Eisenwald and Lullaby. Rex stopped her from hitting him again.

"Um, Erza? You knocked him out cold, so he didn't hear a thing you said." He pointed out and Erza closed her eyes.

"I apologise for that mistake, someone please hit me!" She requested and Rex shook his head. Greninja then thought it would be a good time to speak.

"There was something else though. He had a small flute like object in a bag he carried. What was weird about said flute was that it had a three eyed skull on the end of it." The Ninja Pokemon pointed out and frowned.

Lucy picked up on that and ran it through her head. She realised something, and remembered what her mother had told her when she was much younger. _But... that is impossible. That was only a rumor - something you told to a child to get them to behave. But then that means... _She trailed off and her eyes widened. "That flute was Lullaby! It used to be a tool used in death curses, but now it's full of Death Magic. When it's played, anyone who listens to it falls into a coma and dies!" She cried out.

For a moment nothing happened, everyone was taking in the facts and then Erza came to the conclusion. "If that is true then we have to catch up with Eisenwald, quickly!" She said and no time was wasted as everyone hurried to the Magic Four Wheeler.

**Kunugi Station**

"Wh-Who are they?" Someone from the crowd asked as Eisenwald had taken over the station and held the staff hostage in case someone tried something.

"I know them, they are a local Dark Guild around these parts!" Another one cried, but Erigor ignored them. He was focused on the train that was coming with Kageyama on it. He was certainly surprised when he saw that part of a carriage looked like it had exploded.

"Get everyone and everything off this train. It now belongs to Eisenwald!" He ordered and his guild members complied, throwing luggage and people out with both pleasure and ease. Kageyama emerged from the wrecked carriage a little dusty but was still intact and smiling. "Did you get it?" Erigor asked expectantly.

Kageyama took the flute out of the bag and presented it to him. "So this is Lullaby. It was a mere tool in curses. That was, until the Black Wizard Zeref upgraded it in a fully fledged dark flute! Anyone hearing this song will sleep and then die. Now we have the means to achieve our ends!" He declared and his followers cheered. However, Erigor couldn't miss the wrecked carriage and when he sat down he pointed his scythe at Kageyama. "What happened to the carriage?" He demanded.

Kageyama chose his next words carefully. "Nothing significant happened Erigor. I just came across a sick fly that's all. Granted he saw Lullaby, but he didn't figure things out." He was cut off by Erigor clicking his teeth, sending a small yet very dense stream of air down his ears. Kageyama stopped for a second before wincing in pain. "Gahhh!"

"You had better hope that he didn't figure out the plan after a glimpse of the flute. You wouldn't want the mission to fail because a fly got suspicious, would you?" Erigor twirled Lullaby in his hand. "After all, there are some forests where flies simply aren't allowed."

**Clover Town - Guild Master's Meeting**

The Guild Master's meeting was a lively place, with many Masters from Guilds all over the area chatting, laughing and having a good time discussing their respective Guilds. Currently, Master Makarov was having a conversation with a bald, elderly person with small wings and make up. This person is known as Bob. He is the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus and known for his eccentricities.

"Ooo, Makarov-chan ! I can't help but just with jealousy at your pretty women at the guild!" He cried and placed a hand on his face which was slowly becoming rosy. "I hear you have a new girl who's very outgoing !"

"Yeah, that's Lucy! She's quite the looker too, especially around the chest area! Hya ha ha ha!" Makarov chuckled and took another sip of his drink. It was clear that he was a bit drunk, but didn't seem to mind.

"Ooo, you know you shouldn't touch your Guild Members like that ! It's scandalous behaviour!" Bob said, and another figure walked over to join in. He was a slimmer figure than Bob and wore dark glasses along with a hat that had a spiked belt on it. This is Goldmine, the Master of Quattro Cerberus.

"Don't you think you should at least try to curb Fairy Tails destructive behaviour. Natsu alone easily levelled half of Hargeon Harbour. The Council are worried that one day, Fairy Tail with end up destroying an entire town if they are not paying attention." Goldmine pointed out.

"Oh the Council are just acting cowardly!" Makarov objected and hiccupped.

A small bird wearing a smaller hat flew into the Meeting Hall and after a moments gliding flew down to Makarov. "A letter to Makarov-sama from Mirajane-sama!" It declared and Makarov took the letter. When he opened and unfolded it, a small seal appeared along with an image of Mirajane.

"Hey everyone! Whaddaya think of my poster girl Mirajane?" He said and several members swooned in adoration.

"Hello Master, and thank you for all the hard work you've done at the meeting." Mirajane said, and Makarov smiled. It was rare form him to be thanked for working hard. "You wouldn't believe what happened!" She continued wondered what had happened. "Erza made a team with Rex, Gray and Natsu on it! And Happy and Lucy are on as well of course." She added and Makarov stopped in shock.

He then began sweating rapidly. "Isn't this wonderful? If you ask me, this is the most powerful team Fairy Tail has put out. I'd just like to share this with you, so I'm sending this letter to you. Bye!" She said and disappeared. Makarov stared at it for a few seconds before fainting, much to the shock of others present.

_Oh no! At this rate they will destroy an entire town. This meeting ends tomorrow, so I gotta make sure that they don't do anything while I'm gone, please Natsu, Gray, Rex and... Erza! _He thought as he lay down twitching on the floor. Several other wizards went up to him, unsure as what to do.

**Well that's all for Chapter 4! Sorry for it being late. I have to be motivated and find time, so a lot of it is due to just not feeling up to it. Ah ha ha ha... Yeah. Also, 17 favourites and 17 followers, but only 12 reviews? That breaks my heart a little guys, don't you want me to improve? :-( **

**Why use Greninja - On land or when swimming, Greninja is easily the fastest pokemon on Rex's team. In the air though... Let's just say *SPOILERS!* ahem, please keep reading to find out more.**

**Two Plates at Once - For now, Rex can only use one Plate at a time. There are two reasons for this. One, I still have to figure out how to actually pull it off. Two, he can use moves from other types, they just won't gain the STAB (that's Same Type Attack Bonus in case you were wondering) boost.**

**Next Time - Station Showdown**

**As Eisenwald's true motives are revealed, they are also launching an all out assault on Fairy Tail. Rex gets to see Erza's and Erigor's Magic, thinks something is off. Can he find out what it is whilst stopping Eisenwald?**


End file.
